love is u!
by Joom Myeon Yong
Summary: "stop..stop..itu tidak masuk akal jangan mengada ada xi Luhan"/"kim joon myeon saranghae,would you be mine?" bad sumarry yang pasti ini krisho!


**Love is U!**

**Pairing : krisho**

**Main cast : Kris Wu, Kim Joon Myeon**

**Other cast : EXO member**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,alur kecepetan,banyak typo(s) bertebaran,,geje.**

**Happy reading! ^.^**

Saat ini semua member EXO sedang dalam acara sebuah TV,mereka sedang berjajar untuk melakukan sebuah permainan yang sebetulnya menyenangkan,tapi entah kenapa suho merasakan firasat buruk saat MC Sindong menjelaskan peraturan menelan ludahnya kasar saat dia menyadari dialah yang ada diposisi terakhir dan lagi disampingnya berdiri sang dragon alias Kris.

Pertama-tama chanyeol menjepit sebuah kertas dengan bibirnya,yang selanjutnya akan di ambil oleh Baekhyun mengunakan bibirnya,setelah Baekhyun mengambil krtas itu dengan bibirnya Baekhun melipat kertas itu,dan menjepitnya kembali menggunakan bibirnya yang akan di ambbil olh D.O,dan begitu selanjutnya ,hingga makin lama kertas akan menjadi semkin kecil karna terus di lipat.

Kris melipat kertasnya dan menjepitnya menggunakan bibir,kris ke,udian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan suho,agar Suho bisa dengan mudah mengambil kertas itu dari mulut kris.

"Suho-ssi kenapa kau tidak mengambil kertas itu?" Yanya mc Sindong saat melihat Suho yang tidak kunjung mengambil kertas dari mult Kris.

"Akh..ne aku akan segera mengambilnya!" Jawab Suho dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Para member EXO cekikikan melihat tingkah Suho yang terlihat ogah-ogahan tau bahwa Suho dan Kirs sering bertengkar memperebutkan Lay atau,mereka meributkan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi leader di EXO.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya,kebiasaan saat dia merasa gugup atau malu,wajah suho juga sedikit memerah .Suho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kris,dan membunuh jarak antara kenapa jantung Kris tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari saat Suho menyentuh bibir Kris,Kris merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik ribuan watt,dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Semua orng bersorak saat Suho berhasil mengambil kertas dari bibir kris,Suho hanya bisa menundukan wjahnya yang memerah karna malu.

.

.

Sesampainya didrom para member masih membicarakan kejadian langka tadi,dan sesekali para member menggoda kedua leader benar-benar merasa malu dan konyol,sementara Kris terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya tentang kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah Suho sedekat benar-benar tidak menghiraukan para member yang menggodanya.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu,seteelah kejadian itu,kris jadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan harus Kris akui bahwa Suho terlihat sangat manis bahkan lebih manis dari sendunya yanf=g meneduhkan,bibir yang terlihat manis,kulit putihnya dan jangan lupakan senyum angelicnya yang menawan Suho masih terlihat manis saat sedang marah dengan wajah merahnya.

Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya kasar,saat dirinya tanpa sadar memikirkan Suho bukannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Kris,yang brhasil menghentikan kris dari acara mengacak rambut.

Kris mendongak mencei asal suara,yang ternyata berasal dari suho,orang yang beberapa hari ini hadir menatap suho dengan wajah kusut dan rambut yg berantakannya.

"mmffftth" Suho segera menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak saat melihat tampang kusut kris.

"wae?" tanya kris dingin.

"annio,.." jawab suho yang masih menahan tawanya.

Sikap suho yang seperti sekarang terlihat imut di mata Kris ,hingga tanpa sadar kris menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan,bahkan pada Lay.

Suho menghentikan kegiatanya menahan tawa dan kini beralih menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Kau tau kris,kau terlihat lebih tampan,aku suka saat melihatmu tersenyum seperti sekarang!" aku suho.

Kris segera memalingkan wajahnya,dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin entah kenapa mendengar pengakuan suho kris merasa sangat senang.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak ada!" jawab suho yang sekarang sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?,sudah beberapa hari ni kulihat kalian tidak terdengar bertengkar."tanya luhan yang sekarang terduduk di samping kris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa rusa!" ketus kris dengan mata yang menatap kearah suho.

"hei.. hei.. hei.. itu tidak mugkin,aku yakin ada sesuatu" ucapan luhan terhenti saat matanya menatap kris yang sedang memperhatikan Suho. "lalu kenapa kau terus memperhatikan suho,jangan-jangan kau menyukainya gara-d=gara ciuman tidak sengaja itu!" tebak luhan.

"apa maksudmu?" k=Kris menatap Luhan tajam.

"maksudku kau menyukai Suho,akui saja kris..!"

"stop..stop.. itu tidak mungkin,jangan mengada-ada Xi Luhan."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Luhan sambil menggerutu.

.

.

Para member EXO mulai merasa aneh karna sudah seminggu ini mereka tidak pernah mendengar leader mereka bertengkar dan membuat Lay ,dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang terkesan cuek padanya sekarang.

"kalian merasa aneh tidak,sudah seminggu ini Keis ge dan duho Hyeong tidak berantem? Tanya Tao pada member exo yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Benar-benar,itu sangat aneh,mengingat Kris hyeong dan Suho hyung selalu seperti anjing dan kucin saat mereka bertemu." Imbuh Sehun.

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang Suho hyeong sekarang jadi lebih memperhatikan Kris hyeong?" aku kai.

"Hei Suho hyeong memag selalu memperhatikan member EXO kau lupa?" D.O yang baru dari dapur ikut nimrung.

"Bagaimanapun Suho hyeong tidak suka sama Kris hyeong dia tetap memperhatikan kris hyeong seperti kta."tambah Baekhyun yang terduduk disofa.

"Justru yang anh itu Kris hyeong,ini sih menurut ku!" ucapan Chanyeol barusan tentu saja menarik perhatian para member EXO ysn pada dasarnya punya sifat kepo yang tinggi.

"jelaskan!" pinta Xiumin.

"memang apa yang aneh dengan Kris ge,ko aku tidak tau!" gumam Tao.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kris hyeong sering menyendiri,sambil memasang earphone di telinganya,padahalkan biasanya dia akan ada disekitar Lay hyeong" jelas Chanyeol.

"iya juga sih" ujar semua member EXO yang sepertinya baru menyadari sikap leadernya yang aneh.

.

.

Hari ini EXO tampil di konser SM Town in tampil sangat memukau membuat para fans menjerit meneriakan nama mereka dengan histeris.

"kau hebat tadi!" puji Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Suho.

Suho hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya ,menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"benar,kalau begini ceritanya shinee bisa tersaingi." Ujar Minho yang sekarang sudah merangkul bahu Suho.

"aigo…jinjja kyeopta! Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Suho gemas melihat tingkah Suho yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Sementara dilain tempat Kris sedang menatap tajam pada ke-3 sanbaenya yang dengan se-enaknya menggoda dan melakukan skinsip dengan suho.

"kau tau kris,jika tatapan bisa membunuh,aku yakin ke-3 sanbae itu pasti akan mati dengan mengenaskan," Ujar Luhan saat dia memergoki Kris menatap ke-3 sanbaenya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"apa maksudmu?" tatapan membunuh itu kini Kris berikan pada Luhan.

"Akui saja Kris kau menyukai Suho!" saran Luhan. "meskipun Suho bilang dia ingin jadi semenya Lay,tapi ku lihat dia lebih cocok jadi uke,lihat saja tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu,mana ada seme yang wajahnya memerah seperti itu saat mendapatkan pujian." Lanjut Luhan

"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Suho,yang aku sukai itu LAY!" ujar kris sambil menekankan kata Lay.

"Terserah saja,dan kuharap kau tak menyesal dikemudian hari"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Ku dengar Suho sangat dekat dengan ke-3 sanbae itu!" Luhan mencoba memancing Kris.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan,Kris langsung memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'jelaskan padaku' pada Luhan.

"Yang ku dengar akhir-akhir ini Suho sering jalan dengan ke-3 sanbae itu,lagi pula suho sangat mengagumi ke-3nya terutama yunho sanbae,bahkan Suho pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia sangat mengagumi Yunho sanbae" Jelas Luhan.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kris,dia langsung berjalan dan menarik Suho,tanpa memperdulikan protes dari para sanbaenya sendiri dibuat cengo dengan tingkah kris yang sangat berani benar-benar tidak menyangka kris akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ini.

"Kris lepas kau kenapa?" tanya Suho berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kris dari tangannya.

"Jangan berisik." Bentak kris.

Setelah Kris rasa dia sudah menjauh dari semua orang kris menghntikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkramanya di tangan suho.

"kau kenapa sih?"suho memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat cengkraman kris yang terlalu kuat.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris suho kembali bertanya. "sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Suho sedikit kesal.

"aku mau kau jadi miliku!" Tegas Kris.

Suho mematung,dia tidak salah Kris Wu yang merupakan rivalnya dalam mendapatkan Lay menyebutkan bahwa dia ingin Suho jadi -benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"seoertinya aku salah dengar!" gumam suho,yang masih bisa didengar kris.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Suho,aku bilang aku menginginkanmu,Kim Joon Myeon saranghae,would you be mine?!"

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar saat matanya menatap mata tajam Kris,dia tidak melihat keraguan dan kebohongan di mata Kris,hanya ada kesungguan dan keseriusan kris."

"Kris aaaku-"

"Just say yes or no!" potong Kris.

"Aaaku-"

"Kim Joon Myeon!" Ujar Kris frustasi.

Akhirnya Suho hanya bisa mengangukan kepalanya tanda dia menerima yang merasa bahagia karena Suho menerimanya,langsung menarik suho kedalam pelukannyaSuho sendiri hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah didada bidang Kris.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada suho,sekarang mata tajam sang dragon itu menatap bibir plum sang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho membunuh jarak antara meraka,suho segera menutup matanya saat dia merasakan nafas hangat …

Acara ciuman itu harus gagal karena hp mereka berdua berdering.

"Kris sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke stage!" ujar Suho setelah mendapatkan telpon dari sehun. "Kajja!" suho menarik tangan Kris.

"Tunggu!" kris menghentikan langkahnya,Suho menatap Kris dengan ekspresi ingung. "Sepertinya aku yang harus menarikmu,karna aku adalah sememu!" kris mengedipkan matanya nakal,dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lenganya oleh Suho.

Saat berada diatas stage untuk closing konser SM Town in Seoul,Kris terus berada di dekat suho,dia tidak membiarkan Suho melakukan skinsip dengan member lain maupun para senior,bahkan Kris memeluk Suho dari belakang menbuat para KrisHo shipper seperti author berteriak kegirangan melihat moment mereka yang unyu iu.

~~~FIN~~~

Eotae?

Jelek ya?

Yong tau ko low ceritanya jelek,jadi yong mnta kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Gomawo udah baca fic absrud ni.

Di tunggu riviewnya.

Yong

() ()

(^.^)


End file.
